My Little Pony: Shake Your Tail
by DamianKastle
Summary: Whilst joining a nice day the Mane Six discover that a new dance, born from the last part of Twilight and Cadance's 'Sunshine, Sunshine, Ladybugs Awake' dance, has just been created and one by one everypony in Ponyville, including half of the pony gang begins to join in and shake their rumps. Only three mares oppose this new new dance, but will their willpower be enough?
**My Little Pony: Shake Your Tail**

Beautiful, sunny days were common in Equestria and sometimes lasted for days, but the Princess of Friendship AKA Twilight Sparkle, didn't mind. She loved it when her old mentor's sun shined overhead and basked everypony in a warm, inviting glow.

At the moment, she was enjoying the warm rays of the sun whilst enjoying the company of all her friends, who were all sitting down in the middle of the grassy fields having a nice little picnic and taking a much needed break from zipping all over Equestria and completing friendship missions for the map. Rarity let out a contented sigh.

"My how we have needed this…" she breathed.

"Yeah, a little R&R on a beautiful day; what more can a mare ask for?" Applejack agreed.

"Hmm, maybe… cake, balloons, candy…" Pinkie began as she mentally made a list of them before brightening up instantly. "Ooh! And I have them all right here!"

She then took out a mini party cannon and upon firing it balloons, cake and a bowl full of candy quickly popped out, along with some confetti. Everypony was equally pleased.

"Wow! That's amazing, Pinkie." Fluttershy complimented.

The pink party pony just shrugged. "Eh, it's what I do," she said in a humble but proud tone.

"You know someday you're gonna tell us how you do the things you do." Rainbow pointed out.

"Someday, but not today!" Pinkie Pie sang before she leaned close to Rainbow and whispered. "It's a _secret_."

The rainbow maned Pegasus' face fell flat instantly. "No… _really_?"

"Yepperooni!" Pinkie Pie confirmed.

Rainbow sighed in exasperation. "Ok… new topic please," she requested.

"Well, the new spring line just came in!" Rarity noted, happy.

"Anything besides _that_." Rainbow stated, making Rarity scowl in annoyance.

Before Twilight could responded, she quickly spotted something a little ways from where they all were that caught her attention. "Huh… what's going on over there?" she inquired. Everypony turned to her confused.

"Where?" Fluttershy asked.

Twilight quickly pointed in the direction of whatever she was looking at. "Over there; that big crowd of ponies," she said.

The others looked and were surprised also when they also saw a large gathering of ponies, big and small, apparently conversing excitedly over something that they could not see due to most of them blocking their vision.

"Huh, wonder what's got _them_ all excited?" Applejack remarked, baffled.

"Maybe we should go over and ask?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah!" Pinkie agreed. "Come on! It might be fun!"

The party pony quickly zipped towards the crowd before anypony could react but after she did Rainbow immediately flew right after her.

"Hey! Wait for me!" she cried.

Applejack turned to the others. "Well? Should we go over there?"

"I don't see why not." Twilight shrugged.

"I probably could…" Fluttershy said, meekly.

"Hey, are you guys coming are what!? Come on!" Rainbow called out.

"Well, I for one believe we _should_ , Celestia knows that Rainbow Dash could very well 'pop a gasket' as it were if we do not." Rarity pointed out.

"I can second _that_." Applejack agreed.

"Um, same here." Fluttershy concluded.

"Right, come on girls, let's go see." Twilight declared as she got up and began to follow Rainbow and Pinkie Pie in the direction of the crowd, with her friends in tow.

* * *

When the four mares followed their friends in, they lost sight of them in the crowd. Upon reaching said crowd, they tried to see what they were staring at and clamoring around about, but they couldn't seem to see past most of the other ponies heads.

"I can't get a good look… Can any of you?" Twilight asked the others.

"No, I'm afraid not, darling" said Rarity.

"I can't either." Fluttershy spoke.

"Aww, hayseed, I've got nothin'." groaned Applejack.

"Uh… guys?" They heard a certain voice speak up above. They glanced up and saw that Rainbow Dash was high above the crowd, allowing her to see what was going on more clearly and she looked quite stunned and seemed to be _blushing_ in fact.

"Rainbow Dash?" Twilight responded.

"What do you see, darling?" Rarity inquired.

"My advice? You may want to push your way through and see for yourself…" Rainbow replied, slowly.

"How about me and Fluttershy come up there with you while Pinkie, Rarity, and AJ go and see?" suggested Twilight.

"Um… why can't I just stay down here with the other girls?" asked Fluttershy, nervously.

"Well, you can fly too, Flutters. So just get on up there, and me and the rest of the girls will push on through." Applejack assured the timid Pegasus.

"Well, if you think I should…" Fluttershy said, spreading her wings and taking off to join the still shocked Rainbow Dash. Upon gazing down on the ground and seeing what Rainbow Dash was seeing, Fluttershy gasped and put a hoof on her mouth in shock.

"Good luck down here, girls," said Twilight as she, too, spread her wings and took off, coming to meet Rainbow Dash, and a visibly red faced Fluttershy. While AJ lead the way and slowly made a path for her and other girls to get through the crowd, which involved bumping into a few ponies and apologizing for it along the way, Twilight finally reached where Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were and looked to where they were looking.

The same time that the others on the ground managed to get through to the front of the crowd and see for themselves, they along with Twilight gasped in shock as well, just like their friends.

"Woah, nelly!" called out a completely red Applejack.

"My word, the very nerve!" Rarity spat out, fanning herself from the heat rising to her face.

"Ooh, this looks like fun!" an oblivious Pinkie shouted, not in the slightest bit fazed by seeing the ponies in the center of the large crowd.

Said ponies were the Pegasus sisters known as Flitter and Cloudchaser and at the moment they both currently had their rumps in the air and were shaking them back and forth without a care in the world as to who might see them. Most of the ponies in the crowd were glued to the site, watching their bottoms sway back and forth rapidly, some were instantly aroused, some were disgusted by the site like Rarity while others thought it looked enjoyable like Pinkie Pie.

"Atta, girls! Shake those tails!" One pony cried.

"Yeah! Keep dancing!" Another yelled.

"Keep shakin' those gorgeous glutes!" called out a stallion.

As Twilight watched the dance she couldn't help but find what they were doing slightly familiar, yet she couldn't put her hoof on it. Eventually, her curiosity beckoned her to call out to the two sisters.

"Uh… excuse me? Flitter? Cloudchaser?" she spoke up. The two sisters then stopped and looked up toward the Princess, despite the sounds of disappointment that came from some members of the crowd.

"Oh, Twilight!" a very surprised Cloudchaser blurted out, her eyes widening the second they fell upon the purple alicorn.

"Uh… what's up, Princess? Is there something you wanted to talk about?" asked a curious Flitter, equally surprised.

"Oh, nothing! Just wondering uh… why are you both shaking your rumps like that?" Twilight inquired, curious to know the reason for the twins shaking their posteriors back and forth so wildly.

"Oh! Oh, _that_! Yeah, it's a new dance we came up with!" Flitter revealed.

"A new dance?" Twilight repeated.

"Yeah! Well actually it was inspired by the one _you_ sometimes do with Princess Cadance!" Cloudchaser revealed.

The Princess of Friendship gasped. "I _thought_ it looked familiar."

"Hope you don't mind…" Flitter blushed.

"But we're only using the end part, you know… the one where you 'do a little shake'?" Cloudchaser said as she raised her rump and wiggled it, causing Pinkie to swoon at the sight.

"But… _why_?" Twilight asked, a little dumbfounded.

"Because it's _fun_!" Flitter beamed.

"And it gets a lot of attention, as you can see." Cloudchaser pointed out, gesturing to the cheering crowd.

"It really does sound like fun!" Pinkie chimed in, excitedly hopping in place, eager to join in. "Can I do it too?"

"Sure! Anypony can!" Flitter said.

"Yeah! That's the beauty of this little dance! It's easy and anypony can do it!" Cloudchaser added. "Just move your hooves…"

"Shake your seat…" Flitter continued, as she raised her rump as high as she could.

"And let your spirits sail!" The twins both exclaimed excited as they resumed shaking their rear ends and letting their tails move back and forth as well as smack each other in the process.

"Whoo-hoo! Fun!" Pinkie cheered as she hopped on over, lifted her booty and began wiggling it around also, much to the shock of her friends.

"Oh my…" Fluttershy gasped.

"Pinkie Pie! Honestly!" Rarity added, appalled.

"What? I'm just shaking what my momma gave me!" Pinkie said with a squee as she shook her rump in a super fast motion, like she was shaking a maraca.

"Yes, well I don't think she'd appreciate you 'shaking it' in such an undignified way!" Rarity huffed, turning her head away.

"It is pretty embarrassing…" Applejack agreed.

"Well… it doesn't seem to be stopping _them_ …" Twilight pointed out as more ponies began to wiggle their rumps and shake their own tails.

It didn't take but a few mere moments before pony after pony started joining in, upon watching the rumps shake for so long, causing their own to wiggle a bit, leaving half the crowd in the center while the rest of the ponies not in the center were starting to get antsy.

"Hey, y'know what? I think I'm just join in, too. No sense in letting all this awesome stand on the sidelines." Rainbow boldly admitted. She soared into the crowd of dancers, landing on the ground and joining in the wiggling craze.

Rarity recoiled in disgust and held up her hoof while turning away from the rumps currently being shaken in her face. "Rainbow Dash! Not you too!"

"Yeah, don't ya'll have _any_ shame?" Applejack remarked.

Everypony stopped and turned to them. "Nope," they responded before they resumed shaking their rumps in the air, while also making their tails go left to right also.

As the others continued to watch and others tried to resist, Twilight became entranced by the way her friends and the other ponies butts were swaying back and forth. It also reminded her of how fun it was to do it with Cadance, only now everypony was doing it.

"Well… I guess it's fine if everypony is getting in on this. Ponyville is my jurisdiction, after all. And, as the Princess of Friendship, I should join in with my subjects!" Twilight said, slightly nervous about joining in as she swooped down, landed on the ground, and began moving in tandem with the group of dancers, who were now all lined up in rows and rows of ponies, all moving their bodies, and their rumps, from left to right.

Pretty soon, only Rarity, Fluttershy and Applejack were the only ponies left standing and gawking in shock, fear and disgust at the sight of everypony moving their rears all over the place. Never before had they seen so many rumps and so many ponies moving them around so much, it was enough to make all three of them red in the face.

"Ooh! Isn't it fun to pretend you have ants in your pants!?" Pinkie remarked, having a blast.

"Eeyup," called out a familiar voice, snapping them out of it. They all turned and were stunned by who it was.

"Big Mac!" Applejack stared, shocked at what she saw. "Come on, get outta there and let's head back to the farm!"

"Nope." Big Mac shot back, nonchalantly.

"Aww, come on, sis!" whined another familiar voice; this one being the youngest of the Apples; Apple Bloom herself, who had just run up to join her brother. She and him both then turned, raised their rumps and began shaking them also, much to Applejack's dismay. "Get in here and take a load off. You'll feel a lot better if ya do."

"No way, no how," barked a flabbergasted Applejack. "Get your butts to stop shaking and move on over here this instant, or I'm gonna tell Granny Smith that ya'll are-" she trailed off, noticing the familiar, green mare, shaking her older posterior along with the rest of the citizens involved. Like everypony else, the extra flesh on her rear was moving around also. "No! Granny too!? Oh… this can't be happening…""

"Oh no! It's worse than I thought! This new and disgusting dance is spreading like wildfire!" Rarity exclaimed, dramatically.

"W-what do we do? We can't talk them out of it…" Fluttershy noted, concerned.

"Easy! We _leave_ while we still can!" Rarity stated as she began to walk away with her eyes closed and her head held up high.

"Yeah, we should probably head back to our houses and do our own stuff." Applejack agreed with the fashionista, turning tail and moving to get away from the craziness happening, along with Fluttershy. "Hopefully folks will snap out of it by then."

"Ooh! I'll bet Angel could go for some-" Fluttershy started, but lost her voice when she saw all of her critters in on the dancing craze just up ahead. Each of them getting down on all fours, raising their bottoms and shaking their small and long tails back and forth rapidly and in her general direction.

"O-O-Opal?!" stammered Rarity, spotting her cat amongst the many animals 'shaking their tails' as it were. "No! Bad Kitty! I do _not_ need to see that! You're coming home with momma this instant!" she yelled, trying to get in the crowd to get her cat, only to almost get swiped in the face by a fluffy tail and getting a harsh meow out of her when she got too close to said feline.

"Yeah, Gummy! You know it! Shake it, shake it, shake it!" The party pony encouraged as her blank eyed alligator just stood there and moved his scaly tail from left to right like a toy.

"Winona! Get over here!" Applejack called out to the dog, whom she spotted in the animal crowd, also only to get a defiant bark sent her way as Winona just continued to shake her furry butt.

"Whoo!" An owl called out, garnering the attention of the three mares on the sidelines. He was currently perched on a tree and had just turned around, bent over and started moving his tail feathers around and around.

"Aw, yeah Owlowiscious! Shake your booty round and round!" Pinkie cheered.

The remaining three ponies continued to try and shield themselves from the sight of all their friends and family lifting their rears and moving them around in several different directions.

"Oh… so… many… butts!" Fluttershy whimpered, stressed.

"Well… least it can't get worse…" Applejack pointed out before she was suddenly proven wrong.

"You can even do it like this!" Flitter revealed, making the crowd stop, as she started to move her rump and tail around and around in a complete circle.

"Or this!" Cloudchaser added as she forcefully moved her bottom up and then straight down, making her chubby little butt quiver and shake as she kept on doing so in a super fast motion.

"Ooh! Twerking!" Pinkie said, with intrigue.

"Twerking!?" Rarity repeated in horror. "Everypony for herself!"

And with that the fashionista took off towards town and in the direction of her boutique, leaving the other two behind.

"Gee! Thanks a lot!" Applejack called out, sarcastically.

"Wait for us!" Fluttershy pleaded as she flew after her.

* * *

Each of them went back to their homes; they all had something to do around their houses, which were perfect excuses to not stick around and be sucked into what they considered an embarrassing, shameful and also _crude_ looking dance movement.

Applejack was the first to arrive back and slammed the door shut behind her once she got inside the safety of her own home before sighing deeply in relief.

"Gotta do somethin' to get my mind off of that stuff over there." Applejack said to herself as she walked around, looking for something to do before quickly spotting a broom. She zipped over to it and began sweeping the floor. "Yeah, now _this_ I like moving back and forth!"

* * *

Around the same time, Rarity was thinking and doing the exact same thing as she paced around her store thinking and thinking while also trying to push the thoughts of what everypony was doing outside out of her mind.

"I… must… _create_!" Rarity hesitantly told herself as she picked up a roll of fabric, scissors, and her measuring tape to begin working on her spring line as fast as hard as she could, so much so that she actually generated a bit of smoke.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the fashionista, Fluttershy was wandering around her cottage, just thinking of what she could do since all of her animals were enjoying themselves with the embarrassing dance outside. Just the thought of it made her blush.

"Oh, all of my critters are out, but I should have some food ready for them when they tire themselves out." Fluttershy muttered to herself as she began getting all of the right food for each critter and going all around her house and yard, filling up all of the feeders, bowls and plates in the cottage with food.

* * *

About a few hours passed when the three of them were done trying to distract themselves and all of them were visibly and mentally exhausted. Eventually, Applejack and Rarity both decided to leave and meet up at Fluttershy's to see how she did with her own chores, taking extra caution not to be spotted by anypony, or else they would encourage them into joining their little movement as well.

"Hey, Rares," said Applejack, albeit tiredly as she spotted and met up with the purple haired, alabaster coated unicorn.

"Hello… darling." yawned Rarity, exhausted mentally and physically from trying to busy herself while trying to avoid thinking of the provocative dance craze going on in the town.

"Ya look like you kept yourself busy." noted Applejack, looking Rarity in her tired eyes with her own slightly drooped eyes.

"Indeed… I created over half of the designs for my new line, but I don't think I could sew another thread today." Rarity admitted.

"Yeah… and my house is now spic and span…" Applejack said. "I'm telling you, if that weird dance doesn't do us in, this non stop work _will_."

"Then we'd better go into Fluttershy's and see how she's doing, we need all the support we can get." Rarity stated as they both began walking together.

"Got that right, we're the only ones left who haven't joined in that dance, it's like we're the only ones with any _brains_ in this town!" Applejack remarked.

"Indeed. Honestly, where would they be if they didn't have _us_ to talk some sense into them?" Rarity agreed.

"Well, come on. Let's go see how Shy's doin' and we can go see if it's still goin' on." Applejack suggested, already walking up the path to the door of Fluttershy's cottage with Rarity.

"Right… behind you… d-darling." Rarity said, dragging herself next to Applejack on her tired hooves, barely managing to keep herself from falling asleep on the ground.

Applejack knocked, not hearing even the slightest hint of sound in the quiet little cottage. Without so much as a second thought, the farm mare opened the door, both she and the fashionista were surprised to find the shy mare passed out on her couch, a book over her face as she was lightly snoring.

"I…" yawned Applejack. "I guess she plum tuckered herself out tryin' to keep herself busy from not thinkin' about the dance."

Nodding, Rarity tiredly said, "It would see so…"

Seeing the lighting starting to change around them, the pair looked behind them and saw the sun was starting to sink to the horizon line.

"Wow… I guess we were at it for quite a while." started Applejack. "The time just flew by."

"Indeed." Rarity concurred. "The poor thing must be absolutely exhausted."

Without trying to wake the shy mare up, the earth pony and unicorn walked up to her, the latter clearing her throat as softly as she could, causing the yellow Pegasus to grunt and yawn, stretching out her body while the book fell of her face and onto the floor.

"Oh… Applejack? Rarity? Is it over?" She asked, curiously.

"I think so…" Applejack said before they heard a knock at the door.

"Well now, I wonder who _that_ could be?" Rarity asked, surprised as she walked back over to the door while Fluttershy rubbed her tired eyes with her foreleg.

Rarity open the door and was met with the rather unpleasant sight, to her anyway, of Pinkie Pie's rear pointed right at her. She squealed, startled and horrified.

"Hiya, Rarity!" The party pony greeted.

"Ah! Pinkie Pie! _Put that thing away this instant_!" Rarity exclaimed as she tried to turn away but the lure of staring at Pinkie's plump and pink plot seemed to be too strong, due to her being so tired.

"Aw, come on Rarity! Join in! It's really fun!" Pinkie encouraged as she started shaking it.

"No! I will not comply! Would in the world would I want to submit myself to such an embarrassing act!?" Rarity demanded. Applejack leaned in soon after her and quickly figured out what was going on just from spotting Pinkie's bottom

"I'm not gonna join in either, Pink! That dance is just too darn humiliating I'm sorry, but my answer is still no!" the farm mare glared at the party pony, feeling shaking as Fluttershy hid behind her, hoping that she wasn't noticed.

"M-Me e-either!" Fluttershy said, trying to be as firm as possible.

"Aww, come on!" whined Pinkie. "Everypony in Ponyville is out there right now, and we even got Vinyl Scratch to DJ the dance!"

Rainbow zipped down from the sky also. "Yeah, and you know _why_? Because it's _awesome_!" She added.

"What?!" the three mares in Fluttershy's house yelled out, their eyes wide open and all of their tiredness gone after hearing the news from both Pinkie and Rainbow.

"Yep! And while we know you don't like it, we really don't want you all to miss out." Pinkie reasoned.

"Miss out on what? Shaking our rears in the air for everypony to see!?" Rarity questioned, fearfully.

"Yep!" Pinkie replied, bluntly.

"Thanks… but… _no thanks_!" Fluttershy stated. "I don't want everypony looking at me! _Or_ my butt!"

"But everypony in town has gathered here to see you shake your rumps! You can't just let them down like that!" Rainbow told them.

"No means…" Applejack began before what she said finally processed in her mind. "Wait… what do you mean by 'everypony'?"

"Everypony! Look!" Rainbow said, gesturing to behind her.

The trio went to the large window in the cottage and lifted up the blinds before their pupils became pinpoints and their jaws dropped upon seeing everypony in town gathered outside, waiting for them expectantly.

"Oh boy…" Applejack gulped.

"Come on girls, come join us!" Twilight called out.

"Yeah, don't be party poopers!"

"Yeah, come out!"

"Please?"

"Maybe they just need some music!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Hit it, Vinyl!" Pinkie cried. The DJ pony, who had her equipment all set up nearby, nodded and put in a disk that started playing loud and catchy music before dropping to the ground and lifting her rump above the set and moving it back and forth

The trio just stood there, slack jawed as the whole town then started to shake their rumps in unison in the direction of the tree while keeping up with the music. They even started to sing.

" Shake your tail! Shake your tail! " They all sang as their tails wiggled and shook in the air, making the three of them blush.

"I-I… um..." stammered Fluttershy.

"There… are no… words… to descr- describe what I'm feeling." Rarity said, dully.

"Yeah… same here…" Applejack muttered.

"If they keep wiggling their derriere's at us like that…" Rarity gulped. "I don't know how much I can take!?"

As her eye started twitching, Fluttershy just squeaked and hid behind Applejack once again while the ponies outside decided to encourage them by wiggling their rears directly in front of the window, even pressing them against the glass.

"Alright ya'll, calm down, I'm sure we can get through this by ignoring them, then when they get bored and leave we'll… we'll…" Applejack tried to say but the sudden feeling of something peculiar happening to her cut her off.

"Applejack… are… are you okay?" Rarity asked nervously. It was then that Rarity heard something close by; Fluttershy could also hear it.

"Wha… what is that…?" Fluttershy asked, nervously.

"I don't know… but… it sound _close_ … _very_ close…" Rarity muttered, as she glanced around suspiciously. "Why it almost sounds like… something _wiggling_!"

"Wiggling!? But… but… everypony's outside! How could they…?" Fluttershy began to question.

Rarity then spotted something that made her gasp sharply in horror. "Applejack!"

"What?" The aforementioned orange pony inquired, dumbfounded.

"It's… it's your… your…" Rarity stuttered, unable to say the right words.

"Yes? Well, spit it out, Rare!" Applejack told her, impatiently.

"It's your _derriere!_ " The white unicorn shrieked. "It's… it's… it's _shaking_!"

"My _what_?" the orange mare asked curiously, then looked behind her in to see her flank shaking and keeping in sync with the other shaking posteriors outside. She gasped in shock. "Gah! Oh no! My bum! It's moving on it's own! I can't stop! Help me!"

Fluttershy and Rarity both gulped as they made a move and tackled Applejack to the ground, her rump still shaking as the other mares were trying to keep it down, but no matter how hard they tried it just popped back up and started wiggling in their faces, much to their disgust.

"I-It's no use, Rarity! It won't stop! We have to let her go join the crowd!" Fluttershy cried out, scared for her friend.

"What!?" Applejack responded, fearfully.

"B-But, darling…" started Rarity. "Try harder, Fluttershy. Put your back into it!"

"I'm giving it everything I have, but it's… it's not working!" Fluttershy exclaimed in distress.

"Applejack! Why are you doing this!?" Rarity questioned, upset.

"I… I don't know! It's like it's contagious or something!" The farm girl despaired as she pressed her hat down on her head while her rump continued to rise up and move her tail left and right.

Holding onto her friend's rump and hugging it close, Rarity yelled, "No! I'm not losing another friend to this appalling dance! Fluttershy, try harder! I'll try my magic!"

Fluttershy then put a hoof on Rarity's shoulder. "Rarity, I'm afraid we've lost her to this dance, too. We have to let her go out there with the rest of them."

"But… but we can't just allow her to join in that _fiasco_ outside! We can still do it!" Rarity tried to assure Fluttershy.

"No! She's gone, Rarity!" Fluttershy told her.

"But…" Rarity began before the yellow Pegasus gave her a quick smack across the cheek, in order to snap her out of it.

"She's _gone_!" She exclaimed before picking Applejack up and flying her towards the door.

"Wait! No! What are ya'll doing!?" The farm girl questioned, scared before Fluttershy opened the door, flew out and prepared to throw her. "Wait! NO!"

She continued to scream as Fluttershy gave her the old heave ho before going back inside and closing the door behind her while Applejack landed in the middle of the crowd, who all rushed over to make sure she was ok before noticing her rear wiggling also.

"Hey! Applejack's feeling the groove!" Pinkie observed, much to her joy.

"Yeah! Come on, AJ! Shake it!" Rainbow encouraged before turning and moving her big blue bottom around. "Shake it so that the whole world can see it!"

As everyone turned their backs to her, bent down and lifted their rears all around AJ before starting to shake it the music increased and once Applejack finally stood up she stared at her wiggling rump, smiled and slowly began to join in.

"Well… it _is_ kinda fun looking… I'll admit _that_ much…" she said before she _really_ began to shake it along with all of her friends. Their rears moved in perfect sync as they went up, down, left and right and every other direction that they all could think of, without a single care or worry in the world.

"No! Applejack!" Rarity cried, seeing that her friend was now shaking her orange rump as the rest of the crowd, as well as spanking herself alongside them.

"Rarity! Please! Pull yourself together! We can still get out of this, we just need to think of a way to-" started Fluttershy, who noticed that she was starting to shake in her hindquarters, causing her to gasp and hold onto it with a look of sheer fear on her face.

"Oh no! Fluttershy, quick! Control yourself!" Rarity frantically exclaimed, rushing over to the shy mare who slapped her across the face, a look of pure horror on her face.

"It's too late for me, Rarity. It's just too catchy…" Fluttershy said calmly before she started shaking her way to her front door, opening it, smiling back to Rarity, and letting herself get sucked in by the crowd of dancers outside to join them before closing it.

"F-F-Fluttershy!" Rarity cried, tears streaming down her face as she saw all of her friends and family in a maelstrom of rear shaking, self-spanking and twerking, so much of it in fact that it almost made her want to vomit right on the spot.

She was especially horrified when she saw Fluttershy, along with Rainbow and a few other Pegasi ponies moving their rears left and right whilst flying at the same time.

"Aaaahhh!" The unicorn screamed at the top of her lungs as she frantically ran back and forth in Fluttershy's house, freaking herself out as the dancers all began to envelop the cottage, all wanting her to join in the fun. "I'm the only one left! But I will not join in this disgusting dance! I will not let them! You hear me, everypony!? I will not be converted!"

"But Rarity, we're not trying to convert you." Twilight said, gently.

"Yeah, we just want you to have some fun with us!" Pinkie added.

"It's true! It _is_ pretty fun, especially when everypony else is doing it with ya." Applejack agreed.

"And the fact that you look good while dancing and shaking what you've got is also pretty enjoyable!" Fluttershy exclaimed, now getting into the swing of things. "And the best part is; no one laughs at you."

Feeling a tingling in her own rear, Rarity gasped loudly as she noticed she was slowly succumbing the infectious groove of the dance the same way everypony else did. It also didn't help that the music was blasting all over the place, making her tap her hooves and move her body.

"Alright, that's _it_! If I'm going to join in this disgusting form of dance, I'm going to go out fighting!" Rarity yelled out as she opened the door, scraping her hoof on the wood floor and lighting up her horn, ready to lash out against anyone who might try to get her to join.

"Let's _do this_! Aaahhh!" The fashionista screamed as she bolted full throttle to the front door, outside into the evening air, not hesitating to blast a few ponies who stood in her way as she ran through the crowd, knocking several ponies out of the way like they were bowling pins.

But before she could get to the very end up it, she failed to notice a pebble in front of her which caused her to fall right over and onto her face, with her white derriere sticking right up in the air for them all to see. Everypony that was watching gasped in shock at first but even started to chuckle and laugh at the sight of Rarity's raised rear.

"Wow-wee, everypony! Look at the size of that rump!" Apple Bloom commented.

"I can't believe I didn't notice it until now!" A stallion added. "Her hips… their so… _wide_!"

"Yeah, she gets it from, Mom." Sweetie Belle admitted with a cheeky grin. "Don'tcha, Rarity?"

"You mean… _Rear_ ity!" Pinkie Pie joked, causing everypony to laugh while Rarity blushed in embarrassment.

It was only a mere moment afterwards before they all went back to shaking their rumps and Rarity's rump was trying to do the same but was grabbed by its owner, trying to keep it from shaking, but to no avail. "No! Stop!" Rarity shouted at her butt. "I forbid you from shaking! It will disgrace me forever!"

Doing the only thing she could think of, the white mare planted her rear firmly on the ground to keep it from shaking, but that didn't help as her behind just moved itself side to side on the ground, leaving a nice little disturbance in the dirt from the shaking.

"Rar-i-ty! Rar-i-ty!" Everypony chanted over and over.

"Please, Rarity! We _promise_ that it's _fun_!" Twilight pleaded.

"And after we're done you can go home, we all will." Applejack assured her.

"Yeah, gotta sleep sometime, right?" Pinkie Pie pointed out.

"We won't judge you." Fluttershy said, gently.

"You'll feel so much better if you stop fighting it." Spike, who was also in the crowd, added.

"Come on, you can shake your rear in front of us, we won't laugh, after all; we're best friends, right?" Rainbow asked. Eventually all the pleading and begging became too much for Rarity until finally….

"Fine! Alright! _You win_! I'll partake, but I will _not_ like it!" the alabaster unicorn said begrudgingly, standing up, bending over and shaking her rear, prompting everypony to start doing the same.

Then, in just a few hours the dance had travelled over Equestria and soon enough everypony had joined in, including the other princesses and Discord. All of them shaking their rumps in unison to the music, even the critters, the Yax's and the Griffon's heard about it and started to join in the movement and shake their own tails.

The rump shaking dance had quickly become a worldwide success, sure everypony continued on with their lives like they usually did, but whenever they had free time they all gathered together, raised their rumps towards Celestia's sun, or Luna's moon, and started moving their tails to the beat of the music, giving a new meaning to the term 'mooning'.

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 **This is a collab created alongside Brony kaiju soldier, a writer on fimfiction.**


End file.
